


Письма. Написание

by hirasava



Series: Письма [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Шерлок "мертв" он пишет Джону письма...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письма. Написание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters, the Writing Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570058) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Джон,

Есть вещи, которые я должен сказать тебе, но ты не здесь, и я не могу озвучить их, потому что мне нельзя контактировать с тобой, ибо я должен быть «мертв». Это все ужасно утомительно, все это дело со «смертью».

В любом случае: эксперимент в холодильнике нужно переворачивать на двадцать градусов против часовой стрелки каждые 14 часов.

Не могу поверить, что забыл упомянуть об этом тебе.

ШХ.

***

Джон,

Я чертовски устал от проклятого французского языка. Почувствовал, что нужно написать несколько слов на английском, чтобы напомнить себе, что я еще в состоянии сделать это.

ШХ.

***

Джон,

Надеюсь все то дело с нападением на комиссара не окончилось для тебя судом? Ни в газетах, ни в интернете об этом ни слова, но они могут оказаться ненадежными источниками информации.

Надеюсь, что все это тебя не затронуло.

ШХ.

***

 

Джон,

Взломал базу МЕТ. Поверить не могу! Защищенный доступ по-прежнему пользуется спросом. Они все идиоты.

ШХ.

 

***

Джон,

Не мог бы ты передать мне ручку.

ШХ.

Пожалуйста. Я всегда забываю об этом слове, не так ли?

 

***

Джон,

Сегодня я видел дрессированную мартышку на улице, которая вытворяла разные трюки за деньги. Ну, ее хозяин, конечно, зарабатывал деньги, и это кажется немного несправедливым, но полагаю, что обезьяне не слишком нужны деньги в личное пользование. Я подумал, что тебе бы понравилось это и ты заставил бы нас остановиться, чтобы посмотреть. Так что я остановился и посмотрел вместо тебя. Было довольно скучно, конечно, не так интересно, как тогда в цирке, куда мы с тобой ходили. Правда тогда все закончилось мордобоем, но ведь это целиком и полностью была моя вина.

ШХ.

 

***

Джон,

Стоимость двух пинт молока в Стамбуле 74p (конвертировал из турецкой лиры).

ШХ.

 

***

Джон,

Вот почему ты раньше вел блог, не так ли? Избавлялся от мыслей в твоей голове? Меня это не беспокоило раньше, ибо там был ты, ты находился в моей голове. Тебе принадлежали мои мысли. Но теперь я уже привык делиться ими с тобой и они не могут оставаться там же - в моей голове.

Но если именно поэтому ты писал в блоге… не обращай внимания, я этого не понимаю. Тебе не нужно было писать все те мысли, выставлять их в Интернете, чтобы все те чужаки их читали. Ты мог просто рассказать их мне. Я бы выслушал все, что ты сказал бы мне. Ты должен был сказать. Не могу поверить, что ты этого не знал. Разве ты не знал?

Ш.

 

***

Джон,

Если ты хотел завести собаку, то мог бы. Это было бы хорошо для тебя.

Ш.

 

***

Джон,

Не могу спать.

Анаграммы на имя Джон Хэмиш Уотсон:

_Знание. Нинзя. Мчаться._

_Гашиш. Джем. Ван Тан*_

_Имеет. Директор цирка. Связь._

_Изумлять. Шандарахнуть. Совокупление._

_Джон._

Считается ли уловкой использовать «Джон» в анаграмме?

Джон Хэмиш Уотсон.

Джон Хэмиш Уотсон.

Джон.

***

Джон,

Я уже отчаялся найти чашечку вкусного чая. Здесь никто не знает, как заваривать чай. На самом деле, ты единственный человек, из всех, кого я встречал, кто знал, как сделать по-настоящему вкусную чашку чая. Кто знал, что я пропущу так много твоего чая? Джон, иди сюда немедленно, я нуждаюсь в чашке чая.

Ш.

***

Джон,

Беру свои слова обратно, иди сюда немедленно, я нуждаюсь _в тебе_.

Ш.

***

Джон,

Не бери в голову написанное в прошлом письме. Это был длинный день.

Да что я говорю? Не похоже, чтобы ты когда-нибудь увидел эти каракули. Вряд ли я смогу отправить их тебе. Я должен уничтожить все написанное и прекратить писать тебе. Это совершенное безумие.

Ш.

***

Джон,

Возможно, я схожу с ума.

Ш.

***

Джон,

Зашел на твой блог. Ты ничего не делаешь с ним. Это неправильно. Как я должен следить за всеми глупостями в твоей жизни, если не из твоего блога? Что это за последняя запись? Я мог бы придушить тебя за это. Бросай все, что делаешь прямо сейчас, и иди пиши для меня пост.

Ш.

Джон,

Все еще кажется, что схожу с ума.

Ш.

***

Джон,

Сегодня я стоял в дверях, дежуря у здания через дорогу и курил. (Слушай, я даже не цензурю эти письма больше, исходя из этого можно сказать, что ты их никогда не прочтешь.) Когда я стоял там, то, краем глаза, заметил человека в полосатом джемпере, переходившего улицу. Мужчина был на два с четвертью дюйма выше тебя, но его волосы были такого же цвета, как и твои — не совсем блондин, и не совсем шатен, и у него короткая стрижка, такая же, как была у тебя, когда мы впервые встретились и армейский налет на твоей сущности все еще очень сильно проступал в каждом движении, пока однажды все не исчезло, и ты стал больше улыбаться и смеяться, и не держался так, словно ожидал в любую минуту удар, или атаку. Я ужасно себя чувствую теперь, когда понял, что убедил тебя, будто мы были в безопасности, когда оказалось, что не так. Я хотел последовать за мужчиной в полосатом джемпере, который _не был тобою_ , и сказать ему: «прости, прости, прости, я не знал. Если бы я знал, я бы никогда не позволил тебе потерять бдительность в отношении нас».

Ш.

***

Джон,

Не могу спать.

Ш.

***

Джон,

Ходил смотреть новый фильм о Джеймсе Бонде, потому что подумал, что ты захочешь. Это такая чушь. Я бы расписал тебе каждую причину этого вывода, но очень устал, и рука сейчас болит слишком сильно, поэтому я собираюсь принять несколько довольно бесполезных обезболивающих, упасть в кровать и, надеюсь, засну, так что просто оставлю тебя это: я думал о тебе каждую сцену фильма.

Ш.

***

Дорогой Джон,

Я оказался в Афганистане. Не знал, что собираюсь приехать сюда. Я и не собирался, но, увы, не в состоянии спрогнозировать свои передвижения и поступки, которые случились с тех пор как я спрыгнул с крыши. На самом деле, я не знаю, мог ли что-либо предугадать до того, как все это случилось. _Все_.

И сейчас я нахожусь в Афганистане.

Я никогда не был здесь раньше. Знал ли ты? Мы никогда не обсуждали это, так что ты ничего мне не говорил, и я многое могу вычислить с помощью дедукции, но ничто толком не подготовило меня к этому. Солнце безжалостно, и воздух наполнен пылью, и шум вокруг меня - бесконечная склока, которую я не в силах разобрать. Здесь я стараюсь думать о тебе: о тебе в твоем нелепом джемпере, с чашкой чая, вокруг которой ты обвил свои пальцы, промокшего от дождя, от _лондонского дождя_ , и не могу себе это представить, Джон. Здесь ты не был Джоном, _моим Джоном_. Ты был каким-то другим, _чужим_ , незнакомым, как и это место, хотя я стараюсь не думать о подобных вещах. 

Не был моим Джоном. 

Есть что-то в этом месте, что заставляет меня невероятно радоваться, что я оставил тебя в Лондоне, даже несмотря на способ, которым я это сделал. Я так рад, что ты там, а не здесь. Мне плевать, что тут происходит, но я знаю, что тебе было не наплевать, когда ты находился тут. И, Джон, мой Джон, если бы я знал тогда, если бы знал, что ты здесь, в этой убогой ловушке, ты же знаешь, что я спас бы тебя? Я бы хотел спасти тебя от всего и всех, если б это было возможно, но ты наверняка не знаешь об этом, что кажется мне невероятным. Ты бы позвал меня, в то время, до того, как мы встретились, и я бы услышал твой голос из этой далекой пустыни, и ты сказал бы мне: «Шерлок, ты меня не знаешь, но узнаешь, ты узнаешь меня лучше, чем кто-либо другой в жизни, так приди и попробуй забрать меня», — и я бы пришел. Сразу.

И я думаю о пулях, выстрелах, ранах. Сейчас я не могу помочь. Но думаю о них все равно, ведь они окружают меня. Я думаю о них и о тебе, и смотрю на песок, задаваясь вопросом, а не тот ли это песок, по которому бежала твоя кровь, не он ли с жадностью впитал ее, _кровь Джона Уотсона_? И чувствую иррациональную злость от этой мысли. Я хочу пинать ногами весь песок этой страны, хочу вывезти его отсюда и оставить эту землю в небытие, это место, где я ощущаю _запах твоей крови_.

Ночью, когда тихо, когда я могу дышать чуть лучше, свободнее, я выхожу на улицу и сажусь под темное небо. Небо бесконечно здесь. Звезды разбросаны по нему, такие большие. Они гораздо крупнее, чем мы видели в Лондоне. Я знаю, что ты нахмурился сейчас, думая, что астрономия - это не моя тема, и я не буду с тобой спорить, но я знаю, как выглядит ночное небо, и всегда знал, что это — не мое. Но однажды, оно стало твоим. оно стало тем, что ты искал, когда не мог уснуть. Интересно, снились ли тебе кошмары, из-за боевых действий, или они появились после ранения? Мне интересно, спишь ли ты спокойно сейчас в Лондоне, или кошмары снова вернулись к тебе? Интересно, сидишь ли там и смотришь ли в _мое_ ночное небо, подумав, хотя бы коротко — в один миг удара сердца — обо мне.

***

Дорогой Джон,

Я так вымотался.

Ш.

***

Дорогой Джон,

Не могу спать.

Ш.

***

Дорогой Джон,

День благодарения в Америке. Благодарю, что ты в целости и сохранности в Лондоне. Ненавижу все остальное.

Шерлок.

***

Дорогой Джон,

Я скучаю по тебе. Я скучаю по звуку твоего голоса. Я скучаю по недовольству и раздражению в нем, когда ты злился на меня из-за ерунды, которая действительно не имела значения, но все-таки я жалею, что не принес молоко, когда ты просил меня. Я принесу тебе молока, обещаю. Я буду носить его тебе каждый день. Я не понимал, как тебе нужно было молоко. Досадная ошибка с моей стороны.

Шерлок.

***

Дорогой Джон,

Я скучаю по тебе, я скучаю по тебе, я скучаю по тебе, я скучаю по тебе, я скучаю по тебе.

***

Дорогой Джон,

Все вокруг нестерпимо и глупо. Тупо и ненавистно, поэтому я ненавижу это. _Ненавижу_. Я скучаю по Лондону. Я скучаю по 221Б. Скучаю по нашему дивану. По нашим обоям. Я скучаю по своему черепу. Скучаю по миссис Хадсон. Я скучаю по Лестрейду. Боже, я скучаю даже по Андерсону. Я скучаю по тому, как мог рассказать все о твоих голубых глазах, когда ты стоял рядом со мной. Я скучаю по тому, как ты улыбался мне, когда думал, что я _хороший_. Скучаю по тому, как ты смеялся надо мной, когда думал, что я смешной. Я скучаю по звуку твоего дыхания.

Шерлок.

***

Дорогой Джон,

Съел сегодня яблоко. В нем было 22 семечка. Я не уверен, это среднее или необычное количество семечек. Необходимо отметить это, чтобы после проверить.

Шерлок.

***

Дорогой Джон,

Когда мы были скованы наручниками вместе, и ты держал меня за руку, оказывается я думал, что это было очень хорошо. У нас не было возможности обсудить это, поэтому я не уверен, как ты отнесся к эпизоду. Я _ужасно боюсь_ того, как ты отнесся к этому.

Шерлок.

***

Дорогой Джон,

Давно не обновлял свой блог. Тебе лучше все-таки быть живым. Я буду очень зол, если вернусь, а ты окажешься трупом, и все это было зря.

Шерлок.

***

Дорогой Джон,

СКУЧНО. Мне так много предстоит сделать. И скучно до невероятности. Приезжай немедленно.

Шерлок.

***

Дорогой Джон,

Сегодня я подсчитал сколько денег у меня есть и прикинул, сколько кокаина могу купить в городе, в котором на данный момент нахожусь. Затем я купил пачку сигарет и курил всю дорогу. Думаю, ты согласишься, что это был мудрый выбор, так что надеюсь, ты простишь меня за это.

Шерлок.

***

Дорогой Джон,

Ветер поменялся, и я не могу контролировать это. Мне нужно постараться подстроиться. Ты знаешь, сколько всего нужно учесть, чтобы сделать хороший выстрел? Ты хоть осознаешь, сколько просчетов ты, должно быть, произвел у себя в голове, чтобы убить таксиста? Ты никогда не прочтешь этого, так что я могу сказать: вполне возможно, что ты умнее меня.

Шерлок.

***

Дорогой Джон,

Еще больше истощен. Все равно не спится.

Шерлок.

***

Дж…

Дело в том, что по-настоящему я никогда не думал, что не вернусь к тебе. Эта мысль действительно никогда не приходила мне в голову. Я думал, что одержу победу, конечно хотелось бы выиграть, тогда мы бы оказались в безопасности. Я вернулся бы домой, ты б позлился на меня несколько минут, но потом понял, что я был прав, потому что я всегда прав и все бы исправилось. Стало прежним. Я не думал, что…

Этого может не случиться.

Я прошел через многое, чтобы казалось, будто я мертв. И, вообще-то, не собирался умирать по-настоящему. Я думал, что это все, откровенно говоря, ерунда. Но может быть, мне следовало…

Я не понимаю, как ты вел блог. Не понимаю, как сидел там и складывал слова. Ты получал от этого удовлетворение? Те слова отражали то, о чем ты хотел сказать? Что ты хотел мне сказать? Твой дурацкий блог до сих пор не обновлен и я сжимаю в руках одноразовый телефон, и просто хочу набрать твой номер и услышать твой голос, еще хотя бы раз, но сижу здесь и докуриваю последнюю сигарету, уже понимая, что этого все равно не достаточно. Я бы мог спросить тебя, обо всем, что ты хотел сказать мне, о чем должен был сказать, и этого все равно было бы недостаточно, все эти глупые слова, что я продолжал писать тебе, хотя знал, что ты их не прочтешь, и я не знаю, почему потратил столько времени на написание этих бесполезных слов, почему я все еще трачу время, выводя на бумаге все эти глупости…

Я люблю тебя

Я люблю тебя

Я люблю тебя

Я люблю тебя с того момента, как увидел, _с первой секунды_. Не смейся надо мной, ты ведь наверняка не можешь не знать, что, если кто-то и способен влюбиться с первого взгляда, то это могу быть только я? Я мог бы рассказать тебе гораздо больше о _том первом взгляде_ , больше, чем кто-либо вообще мог, включая тебя.

И потом, когда ты подумал, что я потрясающий, хотя на самом деле, это _ты был удивительным_ , и я полюбил тебя, я любил тебя, любил, и никогда не говорил об этом. Я был так глуп, я ненавижу себя так сильно, и мне так жаль, так жаль, так жаль...

Я люблю тебя.

Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ

Твой,

Шерлок.

**Author's Note:**

> * Мeт - это аббревиатура от названия лондонской полиции (Metropolitan Police). 
> 
> ** Анаграммы переведены с английского написания имени. они складывались из букв "John Hamish Watson".
> 
> Maths Ninja Whoosh  
> Hashish Jam Wonton  
> Hath Showman Joins  
> Astonish Wham John
> 
> ***Ван тан - корейские пельмени


End file.
